Hermanas
by Birds Of The Summer
Summary: Momentos entre Primrose & Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

Hermana.

Hermana, hermana es una palabra muy grande, muy fuerte que a pesar del parentesco no todas las personas merecen.

Sin duda la mía la merecía.

Hermana es lo que yo tenía, más que una hermana es como mi madre.

Es por eso que cuando ella subió al podio el terror se hizo presente, un terror que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera comparado cuando salió mi nombre.

Verla allí encima me hizo sentir aun más desprotegida, estar en brazos de mi madre era reconfortante pero, qué pasaría cuando mi hermana no estuviera? Mi madre seguiría como siempre? Podría hablarme? Podría ver por mi? Que debía hacer ahora? Busque frenéticamente la mirada hacia mi hermana, suplicando que me viera, pero cuando mi mirada se topo con la suya Katniss la desvío, fue claro que no deseaba contacto conmigo, podría hacerla ver débil y eso era algo que ella seguramente evitaría a toda costa. Rehusé las lagrimas mientras se me encogía el pecho.

Katniss partiría al capitolio, esa era la verdad. Estrecho la mano de su compañero, el hijo del panadero, aquel que siempre miraba a mi hermana, aquel que decoraba aquellos pasteles que tanto me gustaba observar a través de la vitrina.

Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Entonces una pequeña esperanza surgió, yo sabía que Peeta sentía algo por Katniss, por la manera en que la miraba.

Cruce mirada con el muchacho rubio, entonces lo supe, mi hermana estaría segura.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo esto es obra de la magnifica Suzanne Collins yo solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

_She could've cried but she didn't have time_  
_She had a sister to feed_  
_A pink blanket to find_  
_To rock their little one to sleep_  
_She could've laid in bed for hours_  
_Giving misery the power_  
_But she didn't have time_

Katniss iba diariamente a los bosques que en aquella época del año estaba fría y nubosa con tan solo una chaqueta sobre los hombros, a menudo le insistía en que podría usar algún sueter antiguo de nuestra madre pero ella negaba lentamente diciendo que tanto peso podría inhabilitarla para cazar, Si Katniss fuera otra ella podría salir a las calles a coquetear con algún chico de una posición menos pobre que ella e irse de casa, pero en vez de eso ella salía a los bosques sin importar como estuviese el clima sin importarle los riesgos para darnos algo de comer, para mantenerme con algo de musculo y grasa debajo de los huesos y no solo la piel.

Ella podría haber llorado todos los días y entregarse a la miseria en una cama pero ella se limpio las lagrimas, no tenía tiempo que perder con una hermana pequeña hambrienta, cuando acababa la caza regresaba a casa para cocinar en la pequeña hornilla que teníamos cuando caía la noche me arropaba pero yo notaba que ella estaba exhausta al tocar la cama, cuando dormíamos juntas me arreglaba el cabello en una trenza después de obligarme a darme un baño en el cual ella calentaba el agua de poco en poco hasta llenar unos cuantos baldes para ambas.

De vez en cuando se levantaba de su cama para revisar mi sueño, vigilándome, por eso sabía cuando ella estaba o no dormida, su respiración era más lenta y profunda al dormir igual que yo solo que no se percataba de cuando la engañaba haciéndome la dormida … o probablemente lo sabia pero no hacía nada por desmentirme.

Me gustaba tocar su cabello al dormir completamente opuesto al mío con el color chocolate como ese que veía en las chispas de las galletas que vendía el panadero en su gran vitrina y que sabía que su hijo menor le ayudaba a preparar los glaseados coloridos en los pasteles.

Ella podría haberse dado por vencida, pero no lo hizo, jamás rompió su promesa de mantenernos salvas de todas las dificultades y peligros que nos acorralaban en la veta.

Katniss es más que mi protectora y hermana mayor, ella es mi héroe.

_She could've tried_  
_But she didn't have time_  
_She had a seven year old to feed._

Si llegaste aquí gracias por leer, agradezco a quienes hayan leído el capitulo anterior & los que me añadieron a favoritos!

PD: La canción que aparece aquí se llama She Didn't Have Time de Terri Clark cambie algunas palabras para que coincidiera con la historia.

_Miss Petite. _


	3. Little Duck

Primrose Everdeen.

Esa soy yo, Katniss suele llamarme patito mientras arregla mi camisa y mi falda, tengo los ojos azules de mamá al igual que su cabello, supongo que heredé más que eso ya que también puedo curar a algunos animalitos y ayudarle con sus pacientes, aunque me duele su sufrimiento prefiero ayudar con lo que puedo, en invierno cogemos la mayor parte de nieve y la filtramos como podemos para curar heridas ya que es imposible sacarla de los pequeños charcos o ríos.

La vida en la veta es dura, pero al menos tengo a mi madre y a mi hermana mayor, Katniss, no todos la tienen.

Aunque en este momento no estoy segura de si seguiré teniéndola o al contrario, si ella volverá a verme alguna vez, este año puede que sea elegida en la cosecha para los próximos Juegos del Hambre.

Sinceramente, estoy aterrada.

Prim;


	4. Ardillas en invierno

Mamá sigue dormida, esta vez se ah quedado mirando el exterior a través de la ventana, hace frio pues se acerca el invierno, Katniss apenas acaba de llegar de caza, paso el día con Gale más allá del borde.  
Mientras yo estoy sentada en la cama que comparto con Katniss sosteniendo algunas plantas entre las manos, pienso secarlas, tal vez después podamos utilizarlas en comida. Las ventanas se abren con una ventisca, dejo la cama para cerrarla antes de que vuelen las plantas por la habitación.  
Intento cerrarla, pero el viento llega aún más fuerte revolviéndome el cabello y situándolo justo enfrente de mi cara.  
-Déjame a mi Patito – la voz de Katniss apareció a mi lado, haciéndome hacia atrás para cerrar la ventana-  
-Gracias- murmure cuando la cerro completamente, ella sonrió ampliamente para acariciarme la cabello y revolver más mi cabello. – Que cazaste?- pregunté sin querer ver al animal muerto  
-Unas cuantas ardillas, hoy no pude cazar algo grande, hacia frio – me explicó mientras las ardillas se doraban al fuego - Mañana tal vez sea un mejor día para cazar- Por qué no despiertas a mamá? – me ofreció echando un vistazo a las ardillas – Ya casi terminan-  
-Por supuesto- sonreí ligeramente al acercarme de nuevo a la recamara, estaba conforme hoy se sentía cálido el ambiente en casa, aunque afuera el viento azotara.  
Katniss sabía como hacer que la casa se sintiera cálida.


End file.
